


That Day

by alleah_xd



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M, we going angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleah_xd/pseuds/alleah_xd
Summary: The wind blows softly over everyone else in the venue. The grasses are swaying, and every leaf of the trees moves according to the direction of the wind. It was a cloudy day, yet, every person who attended doesn’t care. Their attention is directed towards one person.The person that they will send away and will never meet again.





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

In a one cloudy afternoon, a lot of people are gathered in a peaceful place at the country side. Although all of his friends and family were there for him, it may probably sound like a nightmare for an introvert like him. The reception was dedicated to him, and for sure he will never like it this way.

When someone started to speak in front of the microphone, everyone stopped on their tracks and started listening to the said person. It’s an indication that the reception is already starting, and they have to be seated carefully and give respect.

“We’re gathered here today for a very unfortunate event,” a man in his early sixties, started. He’s wearing black from head to toe, and it’s evident that his eyes are red from crying. He tried to compose himself and spoke in front of at least twenty people in front of him.

Janghoon listened carefully to the man. It was hard to look at him like this, knowing how sad the man is from the thing that happened. It was unfortunate, indeed, and even he himself can’t believe it actually happened. The man was his real father, not him, yet he still feels empty after the thought sunk in. He treated him like his own son, and even if he’s really childish for his age, he’s still too young to experience all of these. He loves him as a friend and as an adopted son. He can’t let go of him like this.

Sangmin, on the other hand, never really tried to hold himself back. He’s wailing like crazy, not believing the things that he is witnessing. He suffered a lot in his life, and still, he considers this as one of worst things that happened to him. He believes that he doesn’t deserve this at all, he’s a well-mannered man, he’s so pure and kind to all of his very few friends. He sighed deeply, as it helps him to breathe.

Youngchul is still holding the paper he received a few days ago before the accident happened. It was from him, it’s evident from the poor handwriting of the said man. It was a letter, saying that he will be leaving first, and that he requested to Youngchul to tell the other brothers why he was gone that early. He holds the letter like his life depends on it, as it is the only thing that reminds him of the youngest. He also promises to himself that he will fight to the producers of the show just for them not to remove his seat, just leave it there, without someone sitting. It will be like his devotion while the show is still running.

Soogeun knows that he had done a lot of wrong things before. He knows that no one has a reason to believe or listen to him, or even grant his wishes. But this time, he’s praying to any higher creature to erase everything as if it didn’t happen. _Was it too much?_ He thought to himself. He wants him back, even if it’s too impossible. He guided him through life and he’s willing to do it for the rest of his life. But he will never be able to do it now, now that’s he’s gone.

After the man finished speaking in front of everyone, it was now time for Hodong to do the same. As he is the oldest out of the brothers, so they chose him to speak in behalf of others. Hodong sighed and silently walked towards the front, very different from the usual Hodong people see on television. He hates this, he hates everything. The thought will never cross his mind, he’s stubborn like that.

“We’ve been with him for five years already. We shared a lot of memories together, and as our youngest, we took care of him and treated him like our family. Several years ago, we had this kind of joke…” Hodong started to sniffle but he managed to hold himself back. “We even joked that I was the first one to go and I always joke back that I will carry everyone's coffins first before I die but...” he managed to say before letting his tears flow. “What happened? Why did you leave us first?”

Everyone in the room cried with him. They all feel the same. Hodong is close to him and he’s a crying mess right now, but he can’t imagine what the others are going through: his family and his friends for more than a decade.

After finishing his speech, it’s now time for Heechul to share his thoughts. He’s the last one to go, and Hodong also thought about how Heechul might feel, as he knows Heechul shared more intimate and deeper moments with the man.

“Ever since that car accident that happened to me a decade ago, I was traumatized by it. I never like traveling and I suffered a lot because of my leg. But this, this worsen everything,” Heechul confessed. “I’m a friend of him for three whole years, and we decided to be together after that. I never imagined this to be honest, as my mind was filled with cute dates and probably a controversial wedding. He’s a ball of sunshine; he’s my motivation when the times get rough. But now, I don’t know how I will spend a day without him,” he admitted. He continued sharing his memories with the man. Everyone in the venue shares the same feeling.

“Everyone who sits in front of me today is a gift to everyone else here. The event is a fresh wound for all of us but our presence here serves as a deep comfort. No matter how hard we mourn for him, we all know he will not like that. He doesn’t want us to be sad. To those who were very close to Kyunghoonie, no one can predict what feelings and experiences will arise in the months and even the years to come. Kyunghoon-ah, wherever you are, I hope that you’re happy and being taken care of. I hope that you know how much we love you,” Heechul ended his speech, with his eyes red and his hands shaking. It will never be the same for everyone, but they have to continue living without him.

He will never forget him. He loves him too much to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I know I have this advocacy to protect Kyunghoon at all times but what did I do? I don't know too. I hope they will all be safe.
> 
> This plot bothered me for the whole four months and originally, I don't want to write it because it's like breaking my own heart. But then, college came and I started writing this even if I have a lot of things to do. At least writing makes me happy even if my writing is not good enough. This is kyungchul impact everyone.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and thank you for reading :D


End file.
